warrior_cats_into_the_wildfandomcom-20200214-history
SpringClan/Roleplay
=Roleplay= Grasshopperleap began to limp out of camp, his stomach growling heavily as he felt the wind brush through his muffled fur. Two cats followed behind him as they were called out on a hunting patrol. Grasshopperleap let out a growl as a sharp pain arose in his front right paw. Why did he out of all the other warriors have to go out on a patrol? All he wanted to do right now was lay inside the Warriors den and stuff himself with a couple of fresh hunted mice. By now, he felt as if he was a senior warrior, but moving around was a lot better than just sitting there. He lowered himself to the ground and watched as a small rabbit sniffed at the ground. He slowly made his way towards it, making as little noise as possible. Without any second thought, he unsheathed his claws and flung himself in it's direction. He quickly sprung after it as it began to run, stopping himself immediately as another flash of pain surged through him. — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:50, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Rowanflame's ears flattened as he watched Grasshopperleap make his way out of camp to hunt. ''It's about time Ravenstar appointed him as an elder.. or a senior warrior atleast. ''— 'Mason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 17:24, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Grasshopperleap let out a hiss of anger as the rabbit quickly scurried away from him. His ears folded back and his eyes shone with disbelief. How could he be useful to his Clan if he could barely even catch a measley piece of prey? — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 17:35, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar watched Grasshopperleap squeeze out of camp. He followed him. He heard Grasshopperleap's hiss of anger. "Grasshopperleap?" He called. --Wolfy 17:36, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Grasshopperleap swung his head around and let out another hiss. "What?" He paused for a moment, realizing the cat that had been calling for him was Ravenstar. His tone lowered and he came to face the black and white tom. "I-I'm sorry, Ravenstar. What is it?" — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 17:39, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar flicked his tail. "No need to apologize." He mewed. "But Grasshopperleap, your a senior warrior. I've noticed that lately you've been a but rusty on your hunting skills. Is everything alright?" Asked Ravenstar. --Wolfy 17:43, August 17, 2019 (UTC) His pelt itched with annoyance as he listened to Ravenstar speak. "I'm a ''warrior," he reminded him, his gaze growing darker. "And everything is fine.." he mumbled, half lying to him. Great.. even my own leader thinks I'm worthless.. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 17:47, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar twitched his ears. ''I know he's a warrior. But he should be a senior warrior. He thought. "Okay." Said Ravenstar, even though he didn't believe everything was fine with him. Ravenstar turned to go back to camp. If only his leg hadn't been injured... He thought. --Wolfy 17:49, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Grasshopperleap watched as he headed back to camp, limping after him shortly after. I'll just have to try harder next time.. I'm not going to let this stupid injury interrupt me anymore! — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 17:51, August 17, 2019 (UTC) As Ravenstar got back to camp, he watched the Clan, closely. --Wolfy 18:13, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail made his way out of the warriors den, his gaze reaching towards the leader. "Hey Ravenstar!" — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 18:43, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar looked at Cloudtail. "Hello, Cloudtail! Is something wrong?" He asked. --Wolfy 19:02, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail stretched out before opening his mouth to answer. "Just wondered if there's any patrols you needed sent out or anything," he purred. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 19:16, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar twitched his ears. "Could you actually lead a border patrol along the SplashClan border?" He purred. --Wolfy 19:29, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail nodded and gave his back a quick stretch. "Is there anyone else you want me to take with?" — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:47, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar shook his head. "No. Not anyone specific." He said. --Wolfy 22:50, August 17, 2019 (UTC) "Alright," he purred, his tail twitching anxiously. "Thank you Ravenstar." After this, he rose to his paws and began to head out of camp. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's''']]★ 22:53, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar nodded to Cloudtail as he headed out of camp. --Wolfy 22:55, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Cloudeyes padded up to Ravenstar, yawning. “Do you want me to talk to Grasshopperleap? She suggested. Stonewhisker Cloverfern let out a quiet hiss under her breath as a small mouse scampered away. She chased after it and pounced on it, killing it. ”Stupid prey. They think they can run.” She let out a sigh and buried the small mouse as she continued with her hunting patrol, a dull chore to her. A rabbit sniffed the ground and slowly hopped across the forest floor spotted with sunlight. Cloverfern quickly drew her sleek body into a crouch and itched her way towards the rabbit. She pounced quickly and killed the rabbit as it let out a surprised squeak. She proudly took it in her jaws and went back to the mouse, also taking it in her mouth. She carried both of them back to camp and dropped them in the fresh kill pile. She lay down in the golden sunlight and stretched, yawning. ~~~~ Cloudtail's ears flicked at the sound of the warm air breezing through his pelt. He could feel the earth sink between his paws as he padded forward. He quickly came to a halt, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the faint stench of a Rogue. ''Really? When are these cats ever gonna learn that this is '''our territory.. not theirs?'' Meanwhile, Grasshopperleap dragged himself into the warriors den and stretched out carefully, letting out a grumpy mumble before lying his torti chest on his paws. — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 18:43, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar sighed. "I would appreciate if you could try and persuade him to take it a little more easy. I don't think he should become an elder, but sometimes I feel as if he's working himself to hard." Ravenstar said. ''Oh, Grasshopperleap. He's younger than me, but he's also less capable of hunting. He thought, grimly. --Wolfy 20:22, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail let out a sigh. He had wished he atleast brought someone with him even though Ravenstar said he didn't have to, just simply because he'd enjoy the company, however, he was fine on his own and felt like he needed to prove himself as a dependable warrior. Cloudtail unsheathed his claws as the scent of rogue quickly grew stronger, but faded again moments later. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 21:17, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay